


practical study

by doxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Selves, Multiple Universes Colliding, Practice Kissing, Self-cest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: Two Goshikis aren't necessarily better than one, Shirabu finds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherethepteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethepteri/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [wherethepteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethepteri/pseuds/wherethepteri) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> written for the following prompt:
>
>> Consider this: Goshiki's flustered by making out with himself (probably sloppily) and Shirabu's turned on by it (but he'll probably never admit it). And Shirabu joining flusters Goshiki(s) more.

Two Goshikis are sitting on the bed when Shirabu pushes open the door to Goshiki's room. 

That isn't the worst of it. The worst of it is that they're - kissing is too generous a word for what they're doing - sloppily making out, playing tonsil hockey, _sucking face_. Shirabu scrunches up his nose in distaste as he watches the Goshiki on the left scrabble ineffectively at the other Goshiki's shirt, practically clawing at it, while the Goshiki on the right puts out his tongue, sliding it in a slick loll against his counterpart's mouth.

"What are you doing," Shirabu asks tiredly, and it's only then that they notice him. They immediately break apart and sit up straight, looking at him with twin horrified expressions.

"We--"

"I was only--" 

"Did you walk by the old storage buildings? You know it's a bad idea to hang around there." 

That patch of land at the edge of campus is even blurrier than the rest of their crossroads of a dimension - everyone knows that, or so Shirabu thought. It's one of a number of spots across the globe where they're more likely to encounter an inhabitant from one of their many neighbouring universes. 

"I wasn't!" One of the Goshikis - his universe's Goshiki, Shirabu assumes - squawks indignantly. "I just came back and he was in my room!" 

Shirabu doesn't actually much care how Goshiki found himself. He knows that the doppleganger will find his way back to his own world eventually. Their temporary visitors always do. He's more preoccupied with the truly awful attempt at kissing he'd just witnessed.

The Goshikis are still looking at him, wide-eyed and panting lightly from exertion, their hands still grasping the collars of each other's shirts. Shirabu moves to sit on the bed between them, brusquely nudging them apart. He'd come by to ask Goshiki for the recording of their latest game, but that's the last thing on his mind now.

"You were doing that all wrong." 

Both their faces redden instantly at his criticism.

"What?"

"What were we doing wrong?!"

"I don't think explaining it to you will help very much." 

Shirabu takes a breath. He tells himself he's doing this because the thought of them continuing to make a mess of this - much like Goshiki frequently messes up on the court - is more than he can stand. 

"I'll show you instead."

The Goshikis' eyebrows jump into their bangs. Shirabu turns to the one on his left, gently cups his face in his hands. A small part of him expects Goshiki to tell him to stop, but his judgment turns out to be sound - Goshiki's expression turns from one of surprise to almost awestruck anticipation, and then Shirabu is kissing him. 

Goshiki's mouth is warm and wet. Too wet. He moves to deepen the kiss almost as soon as they begin, and Shirabu pulls away with another wrinkle of his nose, scrubbing the back of his hand across his lips to wipe away the excess of saliva that isn't his.

"Don't," he says, terse, ignoring how his heart is hammering in his chest from the truly very bad kiss he'd just received from his kouhai. A very bad kiss that isn't sending any excitement zinging down his spine in the least. "Keep your mouth closed and let me lead." 

Goshiki swallows and nods, looking determined. Shirabu leans in again. This time, Goshiki follows his directions, and Shirabu is able to brush his lips against Goshiki's for a moment of soft, sweet pressure before they hit another snag - Goshiki is still sitting with his back ramrod straight and tense, and he isn't touching Shirabu at all.

Shirabu doesn't say anything. He just takes hold of Goshiki's hands and sets them on his own waist before wrapping his arms around Goshiki's neck and scooting closer, pressing their lips together more insistently. After a few moments, Goshiki relaxes into the kiss without acting like he's in a timed competition for who can devour a popsicle the fastest, and Shirabu pulls away again. 

"Not bad," he says, managing to keep his voice level. Goshiki _glows_ , his face lighting up as if Shirabu had just bestowed the highest of praise upon him. Shirabu almost wants to take him down a peg again, even though it's not like he'd said anything to make Goshiki puff his chest out quite that much to begin with.

"Shirabu-senpai, how did you get so good at kissing? Do you--" Goshiki appears to weigh the possibility that he'll offend his senpai with the question he wants to ask, but his curiousity gets the best of him-- "Do you have a _girlfriend_?"

Shirabu avoids Goshiki's gaze, curling into himself a little.

"That's none of your business," he says, trying not to think of long, hypnotising fingers and an equally long, hypnotising body. The idea of the owner of said body being a _boyfriend_ in any sense is laughable, but he had definitely given Shirabu a lot of practice, more often than not sneaking around in the locker room after the rest of the team had left. Thanks to their unfairly attractive - and unfairly oblivious - ace, they often both found themselves needing to let off a little steam after volleyball, as tired as they are after all that exercise.

Thankfully, Shirabu is soon distracted by a warmth at his side and a shy peck against his cheek.

"Not fair," the other Goshiki complains in his ear. Shirabu had almost forgotten that they had an audience. "Teach me as well!" 

The Goshiki that Shirabu was just kissing starts to frown. Shirabu ignores him, looking at who he guessed to be "his" Goshiki, the one from their home universe. 

"Were you paying attention? Did you see what we just did?"

"Yes!"

"You try and do the same," Shirabu instructs, and Goshiki does. Shirabu can tell he's trying to restrain himself, but his body is thrumming with excitement even as he kisses slow and chaste. Shirabu, satisfied, traces the seam of Goshiki's lips with his tongue, slides it up against Goshiki's when Goshiki parts his lips. Their knees are touching. Shirabu's fingers are buried in Goshiki's hair. Goshiki performs so well that Shirabu gets carried away, moving forwards until Goshiki is laying back against the bed with Shirabu kneeling between his legs. If he pushed down a little bit more they'd be grinding against each other.

This time when Shirabu breaks the kiss he's uncomfortably aware of how his pants are a little tighter, his dick pushing up against his fly. 

He sits up, abashed, looking from one Goshiki laying with his hair and clothes rumpled on the bed, to the other, whose mouth is hanging open. Both their lips are swollen and pink.

Shirabu puts his finger under the chin of the Goshiki that's sitting up and closes his mouth with a neat _click_.

"Wh-- Are we stopping? But we were just getting started!" The Goshiki laying on the bed is saying.

Shirabu shakes his head, points at them.

"It's time for the two of you to do it over."

"Oh!"

"Yes, sir!"

They descend upon each other with aplomb, eager to showcase what they've learnt. Shirabu is still sitting right next to them, so he gets a front-row view as they go from small kisses peppered against each other's lips, to moaning softly into each other's mouths and insinuating their hands up each other's shirts.

Shirabu chews on his bottom lip. He adjusts himself in his pants and resists the urge to rub the heel of his hand against his crotch, just once, to take the edge off. It looks like they're barely resisting going at it the way they were before, but they're doing much better than when he first walked in. Goshiki is a fast learner in everything, it seems. 

He gets up, figuring that his job here is done. They're preoccupied enough with each other that he doesn't expect them to notice him making his way to the door, but when he turns the doorknob he hears his name called out in protest.

"Shirabu-senpai!"

"Where are you going?" 

Their hands are on him, his hips, his back, ushering him back to the bed.

"What--"

"Stay here and kiss us more." 

"You must have lots more to teach us, right?"

Shirabu feels warm lips against the nape of his neck, two pairs of hands brushing against the bare skin of his stomach and against the waistband of his pants.

"I guess if you need that much help--" his voice is muffled as one of them kisses him again, and he breathes out the rest of his words against his kouhai's mouth, "I can stay a little longer."


End file.
